


Three Points Between Them

by Anonymous



Series: Point Problems [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Celebratory Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goal.





	Three Points Between Them

After the interviews and the showers Sid steps in close and backs Geno into his stall.

“Where,” he asks and Geno’s eyes roam over the Sid’s collar where the water has turned it a darker blue.

“Home,” he says and Sid raises his eyebrow. “My home. Follow me?”

“I think I can find it on my own,” he says then steps away.

Geno watches him grab his bag out of his stall and walk out without saying another word to anyone.

Geno’s cheeks are hot as he shakes his head at whatever Phil is saying to him.

Sid’s car is long gone by the time the team files out into the night.

Geno keeps his head down and makes a beeline to his car, not even acknowledging the chirps from people reminding him to be up early for the flight to Ottawa.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket so he can put it in the cup holder in the center console but pauses when he sees a string of texts from Sid.

His heart stutters and his fingers slide across the screen in his haste to open them, terrified that Sid’s changed his mind.

_Hurry._

_But don’t speed._

_Put your seat belt on._

Geno smiles and drops the phone before pulling on his seat belt and starting the car.

 

Sid’s out of his car and waiting by Geno’s door when he pulls in the drive.

He has his coat pulled tight around him and his hands deep in his pockets.

He leans forward on his toes as Geno tears out of the car. “You got here pretty quick, I told you not to speed.”

Geno doesn’t answer, just takes the three steps up to his front door in one giant one and wraps a hand around the back of Sid’s neck.

Sid falls forward into the kiss.

It’s all tongue and teeth and Sid works his hands out of his pockets to start to pull the coat from Geno’s shoulders.

“Inside, Sid,” Geno mumbles against his mouth.

Sid nips at his bottom lip hard enough that Geno thinks he might have drawn blood. Geno’s knees go weak.

“It’s dark out,” Sid says as his hot hands push beneath Geno’s shirt and along his sides. His fingers spread out over his ribs before dropping down and cupping him through his pants. Geno falls forward with his hands on the brick at either side of Sid’s head. “No one will see.” He’s pulling at his belt and Geno takes in a lungful of cold air. The top of Sid’s head bumps against his chin and Geno presses a sloppy kiss to his hair as Sid pops the button and slides down the zipper.

Geno groans then somehow takes a steadying breath as he gets his wits back and grabs a hold of Sid’s wrists.

“Cold out here,” he says.

Sid licks his lips and Geno sways forward, almost giving into the temptation before he finds his keys in his jacket pocket and unlocks the door.

Sid presses his body against his is back as he turns the key, not giving him an inch of space. His breath it hot in his neck and his hands are still wandering across his stomach.

“Sid, Sid, gotta let me get door open.”

“Just fuck me out here.”

Geno rests his forehead against the door and swears. “Christ, Sid.”

Sid laughs and gives him just enough space to clear his mind and turn the key in the knob.

As soon as he gets it open Sid’s pushing him inside and moving in on him again.

Geno takes control and puts both hands on the side of his face so he can really look at him.

Sid’s flushed and smiling with bright eyes and bee stung lips. He’s beautiful and Geno’s heart can’t contain everything he’s feeling.

“So proud of you, Sid.”

Sid turns his head and kisses the bottom of Geno’s palm. “You believed in me. You told me it would happen. I just….I wanted to do this for you.”

Geno kisses him, pours everything he has into it, and when he pulls back Sid has his eyes closed. His dark lashes are fanned out over his cheeks and he’s still smiling.

“What do you want? Goal and assist. You chose.”

“I told you.” Sid shrugs off his coat and pulls at his tie, already loose and Geno doesn’t understand why he bothered at all. He pulls at the knot but can’t seem to get it undone so he tugs it over his head instead. It gets stuck on his ears and Geno laughs and helps ease it over. “I told you,” Sid huffs as Geno rubs at his ears. “I want you to fuck me.” He kisses him, hard, then deftly unbuttons his shirt. “Right here.”

Sid’s stripped himself of his dress shirt and undershirt and he’s working on his pants before Geno speaks.

“Should go upstairs.”

Sid shakes his head and slides his pants down his thighs. He didn’t bother putting on underwear and he’s hard and leaking against his stomach.

Geno’s breath catches in his throat, a sharp choking noise that makes Sid lookup in alarm.

“Catch up,” he says with a hint of a smile on his face. He wraps a hand around his cock and Geno’s vision blurs with lust. “Or I’ll start and finish without you and I really don’t want to do that.” He bunches his free hand in the front of Geno’s shirt and pulls him in close. “I want to come with you inside me.”

“Holy fuck, Sid.”

Sid leans back and watches Geno yank off his clothes and laughs when Geno stumbles around trying to get his pants off over his shoes.

Finally he leans down and unties before he kicks them off.

“Come on,” Sid says as he makes grabby hands towards him. “Come on, get over here.”

Geno freezes. “Hold on, stay here, have to get things.” He looks up the stairs and almost whimpers. His bathroom vanity with the lube and condoms is so far away and Sid looks so good.

Sid holds up his index finger. “Wait,” he says before he reaches for his jacket and pulls out a condom and a packet of lube from the pocket.

“Sid, you have that hold time?”

“I wanted to be prepared.”

Geno groans and gathers Sid up in his hands again. “Beautiful, Sid. So perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sid laughs between kisses. “I like you too.” He turns around and faces the wall and Geno wastes no time tearing open the packet of lube.

He kicks gently at the pants still bunched around Sid’s ankles. “Have to get out of these.”

“Leave them. It’s better like this.” He braces his forearms against the wall and hangs his head between his shoulders. “It’s tighter.”

“Gonna kill me, Sid.” He slicks up his fingers. “Not gonna last long.”

“It’s okay. Neither am I.”

Geno’s astounded at how easily his finger slips in and Sid turns his head to look over his shoulder.

“You can do two right away. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I figured I’d get ahead of the game. Help speed things along, oh fuck.” He breaks off when Geno curls two fingers inside him. His knees buckle when Geno adds the third a few minutes later, sweat slick across his back as Geno kisses his neck, takes the silver chain between his teeth, whispers into his ear.

“Okay,” Sid says, voice hoarse from moaning. “Okay, please, please.”

He chants it over and over as Geno pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom. He squeezes the rest of the lube out of the packet before he slides inside him for the first time.

It’s almost too much. Hot and tight and it feels like Sid is everywhere, smothering him, when Sid arches back against him and begs him to move.

Geno puts a steadying hand on his back and promises that it’ll be good.

Sid’s talkative.

He keeps telling Geno how good he is and how good he’s making him feel and that he could go faster and harder and how much he likes his hands and his mouth and how often he thinks about him. How often he’s thought about this.

He says everything short of I love you but Geno feels it.

Geno knows Sid’s close when he stops talking.

When all that’s coming out of him is breathy little moans and gasps and Geno reaches an arm around him and gives him a few quick strokes before he’s coming with Geno’s name on his lips.

He reaches back before Geno even lets him go and fists a hand in Geno’s hair and tugs.

“Keep going,” he says as he slumps forward for Geno to use. “Keep going, wanna feel you.”

He sounds drunk and Geno holds onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrusts in.

Sid’s head is bowed and Geno drapes himself over Sid’s back and kisses the base of his neck.

“Love you,” he hears Sid say and it’s over. He’s shaking apart still buried deep inside him while the fingers in his hair loosen and Sid is finally petting at his head.

Geno’s legs wobble as he pulls out and turns Sid around in his arms. Sid kisses him once before they collapse in a heap on the floor.

The hardware is cool beneath their overheated skin and Sid wiggles around to finally free his legs from his pants.

When he does he throws one over Geno’s thighs.

“Killed me,” Geno says as he drags a hand up and down Sid’s back.

Sid puts a hand over Geno’s heart and shakes his head. “I think you’re still here.”

“Barely.” He sighs and covers Sid’s hand with his own. “You mean it. You love me?”

Sid nods. “For a long time. Should have said it before.”

“Yeah. Me too. Say it now. It’s fine.”

There’s a beat of silence where all they do is smile at each other with their hands clasped over Geno’s pounding heart.

“Okay,” Sid says suddenly. He pinches at Geno’s hip and starts to get to his knees. “Get up. Your turn.”

“What?”

“Your turn. You assisted on Phil’s goal to tie it. Fucking beautiful pass.” He kisses Geno’s chest. “This was my turn. Now it’s yours. What do you want?”

Geno’s head thumps back against the floor. “Fuck, Sid. Gonna really kill me this time.”

Sid grins at him as he gets to his feet.

Geno twists around, cranes his neck at a painful angle to watch his ass as he climbs the stairs.

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath and listens to the heavy footsteps as they get further and further away.

“Are you coming,” Sid calls from the top of the landing and Geno finally pushes himself up.

“Really gonna kill me,” he mutters as he goes to find Sid.


End file.
